


The Moon Rabbit

by La_loca_de_los_gatos



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokemon colosseum AU, This is going to get a little bit weird in later chapters, Yaoi, people with weird powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_loca_de_los_gatos/pseuds/La_loca_de_los_gatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer time in Kanto could not get more difficult.<br/>Silver is visiting Viridan city, along side with Lyra, and Giovanni feels lost in the trial to made the things up with his son. That, until both kids make a friendship with a teenager who calls himself Wes Akagi.<br/>Meetting Wes makes Giovanni’s “father sences” tingle for the first time of his life, because the teen has enough features to be easly confused by one of his grunts. And with all the new gangs runing around Kanto, the situation is not getting better for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fisrt part of an ACS fic i was planning some months ago. Please, be benevolent with me, My english is not really good when it comes to long texts :|

It happened so fast Giovanni couldn't say a thing.

His mom married again, but that was not the surprise. This man, Otto, was the 6th husband of the road, and he was certain this matrimony will not last longer than 2 years, just like the others.

The actual concern of the 20 years old was another fact; his mother gave him a little sister. 

Giovanni was not sure why she became pregnant in the first place. She stabilished she will never have more kids, and neither let her other husbands have the oportunity of a son or a daughter. Why change her own rule with this one? Was it an accident? Was something he made up? Or, perhaps, it was something she do to tie Otto up? Giovanni couldn't tell the reason of this change of mind. The ascending Rocket leader felt that Otto was far from been "the one", mostly because he had the same characteritics of her other husbands; a lonely, middle aged man with a lot of money. Otto owned a company in a place called Orre, and it was the source of his income. 

It was not new. His mother had married a lot of men with the same traits over the years after the death of his father. He was used to saw her mother hook up with a guy who was later left practically in the ruin after a divorce. 

He had a bitter feeling for his mother because of that statment. It was far from her plans to give him fuctional family; her matrimonies were just another way to make bussines, and even she had the guts to use him in her transactions. When he was a little boy, everytime she married, she agreed in his adoption and even in the change of his last name, so she could pursue the husband in turn to give her an alimony. It was too nasty, and Giovanni felt more like an exchange token than a son to her. 

Thinking about it, maybe that was the reason she became pregnant again. She needed another kid to keep the bussines going. 

But, whatever the reason was, he forced himself into the maternity area you to try and see her. Ariana, his friend, was at his side at that time. Giovanni's Meowth sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for it's trainer to move a muscle. 

-So, big brother, hum?- Ariana teased him -How does it feel to have a little sister?-  
-Half sister Ariana- Giovanni told her with a bitter voice -It's weird, but is not like I feel too attached to her. I'm not going to see that baby grow or anything-

Ariana sighned and placed both of her hands in his shoulders. 

-I know you and your mother don't have the best relationship, but, at least try to be happy for her-  
-I'm trying as hard as I can-  
-Hey boy!- Giovanni heard a deep voice coming out of the aisle. 

Oh great, Otto was here. 

Madame boss new husband was certainly someone who caught the eye. He had a great amout of orange hair, tied in a ponytail in the back of his head. A big beard with a pompous mustache showed ou of his face and freckles were everywhere on his cheeks. Besides, he was insanelly tall, at least 6'6 feet with a prominent belly he was proud of. He looked like a gigant red head Santa Claus. 

-How are you? I thought you will not even show up!-  
-I thought the same- whispered Giovanni.  
-Is really cute from you to come and see your little sister- he said with a little excitment -Is over here-  
-Wow, I´m so curious I could die- he said sarcastically.  
-Giovanni!- exclaimed Ariana  
-What?!-

Otto guided Giovanni and Ariana around the halls, and Meowth just followed his trainer. Once they reach the nursery, they saw a little girl covered in a pink blanket, resting inside of an incubator. The baby was a red head, it was the first thing Giovanni focused on. He glazed a little bit more to notice that, outside of the hair color, his little sister looked so much to his mother.

-Want to get inside?- asked Otto.

Giovanni sighned and nodded. If he was going to see the baby, then left to not return again, at least he would get a closer look. 

Both entered the nursery and Giovanni got near the child. She waked up in that moment, but didn't made any sound. She just stared at Giovanni with a curious gaze, and the man with the raven hair felt a little awkard. What was the baby looking? It was something Giovanni had in his face? 

-This is new- said Otto with a big smile -Usually she cries when she sees strangers-

Giovanni got closer and put his hand on the edge of the craddle. The baby hold his finger in that instant. The kid surelly had a nice amout of strenght, but nothing out of common. 

But, at the moment the baby release his digit, he felt something rushing trought his spine. Like some kind of electricity shock. Giovanni's head spinned a little and the sudden urge to vomit came to his stomach for a brief moment. After the dizzines passed, he looked at the baby with astonish, what did she do to him? Or more over, what kind of human was her? 

-Son, are you ok?-  
-I... I, guess so. Don't worry, I, just feel a little nauseous-  
-Don´t you want me to take outside?-  
-No, no, I´m fine-

Giovanni didn´t complain on Otto, he surelly didn´t like when he called him "son", but now his concern was on his little sister. 

There was something diferent in the Rocket leader, but he couldn't tell what it was. He stared at the girl once more, trying to find answers on his baby sister, and the kid just smiled, like she if she knew what she did. 

-What's up with you kid?- he whispered.  
-She seems to like you a lot Giovanni- talked Otto once more.  
-Did she had a name yet?-  
-Yes, her name is Rui...-  
-Rui- repeted Giovanni.

Arianna couldn´t tell what was happening, the sudden change of actitude of his commarade made her a bit unneasy. Meowth went by his trainer as he grabed his sister hand once more.

-All I wanted was to give you my good wishes girl, your are going to spend time with my mother 24/7- he whispered -I dont know what you did to me, but I hope is for good-

Giovanni left the side of the craddle and return his head.

-Have a better life than mine-


	2. Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni meets Wes and he is not pleased with it :|

**Sixteen years later**

Summer night in Viridian city. The clock showed the six PM in big red letters and it was warm, but pleasant. Giovanni was on his office looking over a magazine, with a electrical fan near his desk on maximun level. Just something to relax before getting back to bussines. 

Even if team Rocket was offically disbanned as a criminal organization, he had a bunch of work to do. He not only had to keep his work over the Viridian gym and occasionally went to the world tournament to challengue trainers, he still had to manague the team as their leader. 

When he dissapered for 2 years, criminal gangs appeared around the whole region, trying to replace Giovanni and get some of the glory of team Rocket for themselves. And even if the admins tried their best to keep the team on tune, the other gangs grew out of control. So, when Giovanni came back into the office, everything around him was a mess; even police couldn't keep up with all the trouble the new gangs were making.

Giovanni resolved in put the things back to normal, mostly because his old bussines partners were looking for him for protection. So, once he got team rocket back on feet, he "started to take out of the trash". Giovanni didn't hessiate to show all the new commers who was STILL the boss around the place, even using violence againts them. Local police then resolved to let team Rocket do whatever they needed to stop them, and even letting them do some of their bussines, as long they mantained the developing gangs controled. Althougt he disliked to be the police deparment mightyena (after all, he ended doing all their dirty work), he was happy to went back into action, doing what he knew the best. 

Actually, with the new aggredment, Giovanni got a little time to enjoy himself. Time he used wisely to do things he didn't use to do. Like taking some breaks, relax in long baths, talk to the   
grunts...

-Your hometown sure is warm in summer, but the climate is pleasant unlike my place, Johto just gets too humid for my liking-  
-Well, at least the climate is good enough, Viridian city is really boring...-

...And try cope up with Silver.

His eleven years old son went back home after a long travel in Johto. He was staying at home along with his friend Lyra, a young lady with cute pigtails that was pretty well known (and feared) by his admins. When Giovanni was told Silver wanted to beat the Kanto league (as he do it with the Johto league), he offered the children a place to stay. The children were using the mansion as a base, taking a 2 week vacation, just before they move to Pewter city to battle against Brock. 

It was not something they made up, it was Giovanni who offerted the house, even if his people were hessiating about his desition. This was just a start to make up the things with Silver. After everything he had done to him, mostly the incidents that happened 3 years ago, he wanted to make amends with his son, and finally patch their relationship. 

Unfortunatelly, everytime he tried to do a move, it always resulted in something nefastous, like awkard silences, guilt trips and ways to ignore each other. Giovanni felt so lost. He knew his son practically disowned him by this point, and it made him fell distressed; he didn't made the best decisions in the past, but at least this time he was actually trying. 

-Oh... Hi Mr. Sakaki- called him Lyra, taking him out of his thoughts -I didn't know you were here-  
-I see you came back- he told her -How was your trip?-  
-Really nice! Viridian forest sure is big, thankfully Wes was around there to show us the place. So much pokemon to see, I cant wait to see what Kanto has to offer-

And... that Wes kid was dragged again to a conversation. 

He didn't count the times both youngsters mentioned the name of that child, but he sounded like some kind of celebrity. 

Silver and Lyra meet him in the mart, as much as he heard. Since then, Wes was in every conversation Silver had with Lyra and viceversa. "Wes did this, Wes did that, Wes take us here, Wes for everything". Giovanni hadn't gotten the opportunity to meet him in person, but he seemed to be an interesing young lad.

-Wes is going to come tomorrow in the early morning, he is going to take us to Pewter city's museum- continued Lyra -We are going to be around and we are going to come here in the evening-  
-Wait, wait, wait. You want to go where?- Giovanni exclaimed -Pewter city is 24 hours from here. How do you think you will manague to come here at evening?-  
-He has a vehicle dad- talked Silver with a dead pan tone.

Wait a minute. The child had a vehicle? 

-Your friend has a vehicle? Is he old enough to...-  
-Yes dad, he is sixteen years old-   
-Sixteen? You didn't told me Wes was a teenager-  
-You have a problem with that?-  
-No... no... It was just unexpected-  
-Don't worry about it Mr. Sakaki- told him Lyra with some nervousism -Our friend Wes Akagi is really responsable. We promise we are going to be here by the evening, ok?-   
-Yes, hehe, have fun-

Both children left, and Giovanni was again alone wih his thoughts. Wes begin a teen was unexpected, very unexpected inded, and unwelcomed. He didn't mind another kid arround his age to befriend his son, but a teen... for a reason it made Giovanni feel unneasy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning came and everything seemed fine. The weather was still hot, but the breeze solved the problem. Giovanni was on the kitchen, feeling like a reanimated corpse. He wasn't a morning person, but he wanted to meet the Wes kid once for all, just to make sure his fears were made up by him. The taste of the expresso that was on his mug revived him a little bit, but it was not enough.

-Damn Arceus, the same problem with the same door, why is always so..?-

Petrel froze up when he saw his chief. He was not doind anything wrong, Petrel was just entering by the kitchen door, as he always did. But it was kind of a surprise to see him up so early. 

-You came early-  
-I always come a this hour sir- explained Petrel -Just to make sure everything is fine and on in he underground base. What I really didn't expect was to see you, why were you up so early?-  
-My bussines- Giovanni talked in a tone that made Petrel back up any question he had on his mind.  
-Ugh, anyway, something came on the mail this morning-  
-Let me guess, the bills-  
-Well, not only that, there seems to be a postcard for you, somewhere-

Petrel handed Giovanni a bunch of letters and, after giving them a quick gaze, mostly of them were bills and subscriptions to magazines. Then, something captivated his attention. There was a post card with a photography of the bridge of Canalave, in Sinnoh, and a handwritte he reorganized instatly. It was from Rui.

-This is strange. Rui sent me a post card from Sinnoh-  
-Is from your sister boss? Ha! I hadn't heard from her for ages! The last time I saw her was when she was just a litte girl with freckles, and I was just a begginer grunt-  
-No, is actually strange. Normally she sent me e-mails. Something must be up-

Petrel chuckled and Giovanni rised an eyebrow.

-What's so funny?- Giovanni asked.  
-Oh, nothing sire- answered Petrel -Is kind of weird to see you so worried about someone, sir. Rui just writtes to you and you answer inmediatly. You and your sister must have a really good relationship-  
-Shorta-

Rui lived in Sinnoh, along with Otto. They used to live in Orre, but they move out when a new section of the company open, time when his mother divorced Otto when the girl was around 4. Even if she got a big amount of money from her attourneys, Otto kept Rui's custody and enough cash to still be on bussines. 

He knew that not because of his mother, but because of Rui. There was something he didn't wanted to admit out loud, but he and Rui communicated a lot, mostly by short messages, but they communicate at least once a week.

This was something he was not sure if to feel proud about. Even with the distance, he was sure Rui talked to him more than she did with her mother or even with Otto, mostly because both started to feel an attachment to eah other as she grew up. 

It made Giovanni think a little bit. Was that something to do with the thing that happened when they meet? Sometimes Giovanni wondered what ocurred the day in the nursery with his sister. Nothing strage proceed after the situation that lead to him to feel sick in front of Rui, and that made Giovanni wondered if it was because something else; like a virus or partial weakness. 

Ignoring his own thoughts, he passed his eyes trought the letter, nothing out of the ordinary was there. Grettings, kisses, and good wishes were all over the script. Well, that until he readed the postdate. It said she was going to visit him, and was going to came from Sinnoh to pass a week or two in his house. 

Giovanni thought it was a relief having her in his situation. Rui, unlike him, had a good relationship with Silver, and maybe she could help him to get near his son again. 

-Rui is coming-  
-Do you want us to go and work on the other base?- asked Petrel   
-As usual. You know I do not want her to know about our little organization-  
-We are not criminals anymore boss... well, most of the time... I think is time to talk to her about this, don't you think so?-  
-I will figure out how by myself Petrel, thanks for your concern-

Both men discussion was interrupted by some mess happening outside. The voice of Archer was there, they were sure about it, but something seemed pretty off. 

When they went out, they saw an odd vehicle parked in front of Giovanni's house. It was red and looked like a motocycle, but it wasn't exactly a motocycle; the metalic enginne with 8 cilinders was really huge, and it had a passager cart. Petrel was confused, he had never seen a thing like that before, but Giovanni reorganized it instantly. It was a Hoover with one weel, a vehicle with the capacity to levitate, and was common around deserted regions like Orre.

-...You cannot park that piece of trash here!!-   
-Why?-  
-Why?! This is private property you punk!!- exclaimed a really irritated Archer to someone in front of him.  
-So what...- 

The voice was calmed, but defiant, and it came from a skinny teenager who had his arms crossed, laying in front the motocycle. The black tank top he was wearing revealed a tattoo in form of an "S" in his left arm, and the blue jeans made a contrast for the pair of silver sunglasses that were placed on his hair. He has tanned skin and golden eyes, characteristc that made more obvious the fact he was from Orre. His hair was blonde, nearly white, making his skin shinned a little bit more. 

-What do you mean with "so what"?! Didn't your mom teach you manners??!!-  
-Nah-   
-Grrrrh! Just move, or go away!-  
-Make me-

Archer was nearly to attack him, ready in the position to grab the young man by the neck. Sure, that kid had an awful actitude. It could easly have been passed as one of Giovanni's grunts, he had all the characteristics to be a little ganster. The young lad watched Archer went towards him and made a smug face.

-Don't lose your mind my friend- finally answered the teen -I'm waiting for someone-  
-What?-  
-What?!- 

Both Petrel and Archer jumped when they heard their boss exclamation. Giovanni couldn't believe it. That kid couldn't be Wes, right?

-Wes!!- Giovanni heard the voice of Lyra with horror.  
-Hey Lyra, what's up? Ready to go?-  
-Yes!- said the girl while passing in front of Giovanni and Petrel, jumping in the hoover to take a place behind Wes -C'mon Silver, let's go-  
-Yes, yes, I'm comming- Silver just passed in front of him and waved at his dad -Good bye, have a nice day-

Silver jumped in the passager cart, Wes turned the enginee on and the hoover levitated in an instant. 

-See you in the evening Mr. Sakaki!-

The machine went on full speed, and the impact made Archer fell down into his butt. Petrel came to give him a hand, and Archer just took of the dust of his suit once he was up. 

-What, the FUCK was with that brat?!!- said Archer   
-Do you want us to keep an eye on him boss? He seems to look like of those little tugs that those stupid gangs had around...-  
-Keep an eye on him?- asked Giovanni -Why?-  
-Uhm, you are not worried about Silver hanging around with that child?-

Giovanni went silent. Yes, of course he was worried, but he didn't had thought on that posibilitty... 

-Silver is a strong kid, I'm pretty sure he can take him by himself if something goes off, but...-  
-But?-  
-Just keep an eye on that Wes child, let's not give him the idea we are going to be easy on him just like today-  
-Yes sir-


	3. The bus station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Cyrus used charm...

Chapter 2  
Bus station

Giovanni was in his office reading the post card and smoking a cigar. The man was trying to keep his mind calmed, so he could not make any wrong assumption abouth that Wes kid; even if he looked like of the members of those annoing gangs that were around Kanto. He was certain Silver was intelligent and strong enouh to not hang out with that kind of people, but yet he felt a bit insecure about it.

What if his son was doing something like making his own gang just to piss him off? 

...

... Thinking of it, maybe he was just getting to paranoid. 

-Sire-

His thoughts were interrupted when Arianna entered the office. The lady was no wearing her habitual outfit, the admin uniform, yet, she put herself on a pair of jeans and a white tank top along with some summer high heels. Giovanni rised and eyebrown.

-Are you taking your vacations already? I thought you were going to stay for the summer-  
-What? No! I'm just getting ready to pick up Rui-  
-Pick up Rui? When? How do you knew she was coming?-

Arianna blinked two times and stared at her boss.

-She didn't call you?-  
-A call? For what?  
-She is going to be in the bus station in an hour and a half, I expected she was going to call to you pokenav...-

Giovanni rised of his chair as quickly as possible. 

-Let's just move...-

000000000000000000000000000

The bus station of Viridian city was not big, but it was crowded. Many people from other regions came to start their journey in Kanto, and they usually end up in Giovanni's place. He didn't give them a chance to have a battle with him thought, but usually they used the city as a way to get near to route 4 and face Brock. 

Giovanni and Arianna were walking pass the place to the bus parking lot. The people in the station were at rush, moving pass them, not even making eye contact. 

-Are you sure she was going to be here at this moment?-  
-Well, she told me so- answered Arianna.

The sound of a ball bouncing interrumped the conversation, as the toy touched Giovanni's feet. He picked up the little pink objet and looked at it with curiosity, wondering were it came from. But, before he could make more speculations, in the same exact moment, a running Weavile stopped in front of them, staring at Giovanni and ocassionally glazing at the toy. It was clear the thing belonged to the pokemon. 

-Here- said Giovanni -Is yours, right?- 

The Weavile took the toy between it's claws and chirped, the pokemon seemed happy to get it in return. 

-You have your toy now, go away-  
-Oh Giovanni, don't be so bitter- teased Arianna.  
-We have enough things to do, and I don't want to babysit this thing- he said jokely -Where's the trainer anyway? I'm sure he is not a wild pokemon since this species are really rare...-  
-Weavile, you found the ball...-

Giovanni heard the voice and, as he lifted his head, his body started to felt numb. He was young, maybe in his late 20's nearly 30's. Spiked blue hair, a thin but well development frame, pale skin that looked like porcelain, eyes as blue as the sky that seemed to pierce the soul of the person who saw him to the face. He irradiated a strange charm Giovanni was not sure of how to describe.

-I'm really sorry my pokemon bothered you- said the man with a calm tone -It was just searching for my daughter's toy-

Giovanni was so distracted, he didn't noticed the young guy had a baby carrier tied to the chest. It was obvious he was the baby's father, they both had the same porcelain white skin and the same blue hair. Her brown eyes darted over the Weavile that Giovanni had at his side, and then changed to give a quickly, but menacing look over the Rocket leader. Like if she was saying "Give me back my pokemon or else..."

-Oh, hehe, don't worry. You pokemon wasn't causing me any trouble at all- To be true, he felt a little nervous around the baby, who was slowly sucking her pacifier.

The Weavile went back to his trainer's side as the young man whispered a "thank you". With that, they left, leaving Giovanni watching them getting lost in the crowd. 

Arianna, seeing his behaviour, made a michiveous smile and look over Giovanni. 

-You should have asked that man for his phone number...-  
-What?!- jumped Giovanni, coming out of the trance.  
-I haven't see you so interesed in someone since the day you meet your ex-wife Giovanni. I even saw your pupils grew wide. Maybe you should have asked that man for a date or two-  
-Yeah, sure- said Giovanni sarcastically -Haven't you see it? The guy had a kid. Maybe he is married...-  
-He had no ring on his hand-  
-How can a ring tell you that? Besides, why did you assume he had some interes in me?! I should not care about it, even if all you have said is true. And let's be honest, I miss my oportunity anyways; is kind of impossible to see that man again. This town is simple, but is huge-  
-Oh Giovanni...-  
-I don't want to get to involved into something else right now, is not like I had a lot of things to fix first- 

Arianna signhed as they keep moving around the bus station. She knew Giovanni was just becoming a little stuborn, but his arguments made sence in way. She just needed to leave him alone, so he notice this was some kind of call out. 

Finally, they arrived at the parking lot, were Rui was already awiting for them. Maybe the man distracted both so much they didn't notice the time. 

As the young lady noticed them, she started to jump in excitment, and Arianna waved back to her. Rui just came running towards them, just before she glomped the Rocket leader, nearly throwing him to the ground. Just after that, Giovanni noticed a Pichu following Rui from behind; the pokemon was scarred, but the girl encourage it to get a little closer to them. 

-Giovanni, I didn't expect you will came-  
-Maybe because you didn't call me, Rui-  
-I wanted to make it a surprise, but seems like Arianna can hold a secret-  
-Hehe, sorry- replied Arinna, then she instlantly pointed to the pokemon -But, who is little fella over here? You finally got the courague to capture a pokemon for yourself?-  
-Kind of Arianna- sweatdropped Rui, as she carried the Pichu in her arms -This is Kanna, is kind of shy around strangers, but gets easlly confortable once it knows you-  
-This is kind of surprise. I thought you didn't wanted to have pokemon- said Giovanni, petting the little mouse head.  
-I gave it some berries and it followed me, I just couldn't say no to it- Rui placed Kanna on the ground and smiled at her two companionships -Can you wait over here while I get my luggage? I want to check if they didn't lost anything, the last time my dad and I traveled, they lose half of my clothes in the process- 

The girl left and the Pichu went back behind her again, leavig Giovanni alone with Arianna. 

-She grew up a lot, don't you think so? The last time I saw her she had her she was showing me her incomplete smile, saying that she loose another tooth on the morning... Now she is 16. Time sure flies-  
-Yes, kind of-

Giovanni saw his little sister move towards the bus. Yet, as she was left alone by the crowd, he raised his eyebrows when he saw her get aproached by a bunch of guys that didn't seem to have good intentions. Five male youngsters sorround Rui in an instant and Giovanni went frighted. 

Meanwhile, Rui faced the teenagers. 

Three of them were blad, tanned, and were wearing red jackets and black cargo pants. The other two were wearing the same outfit, but looked different and even younger that the first three. One of them was a really tall kid with black skin and aquamarine colored dreads that went over his face, covering his eyes; and the other was really short, big frontal teeth showed out of his lips and a wild purple mane grew on his head. 

-Wow, what do we have here? Is kind of dargenous here for a lady to be alone, don't you think so?- said with some mock one of the blad guys.  
-Jan, maybe you should left it here, you are going to get you ass wooped- replied the boy with purple hair  
-Shut up Nicky! No one asked you- screamed another one of the blad guys.  
-What do you want here?- replied Rui -Don't you have anyone to bother somewhere else?-  
-Oh, c'mon, I bet that I least one of us caught your interes. Don't tell me otherwise, I can see it in your eyes- 

Jan got too near to Rui, to the point the girl could felt his breath in her skin. Her Pichu was tembling, and she knew that was enough. 

-Get away from me!- Rui commanded, as she pushed him away. But Jan grabbed her arm in the act, and smirked. Rui's hearth beat began to race.  
-I'm sorry- he mocked -But you and your little fur ball are not going anywhere- 

The pokemon was to nervous to attack, but, luckly to Rui, the blad boy felt a really heavy hand on his shoulder. Giovanni was just behind him, pissed off to no end.

-The lady told you to smoked off- he said in a darkened, deep tone of voice.  
-What the fuck do you want?! Go and mind your own bussines!- 

Jan launched a punch directly to Giovanni's face, but he was intercepted with a hand on his wrist and knee on his stomach. Jan didn't even get near to touch Giovanni before he fell on the floor, gasping for some air in fetal position. Most of the boys went back in fear, except for the two younger ones, who were watching everything with some interes. 

-Listen to me carefully, little piece of shit- hissed Giovanni -If I see your fucking face near my sister again, I'm going to rip off your goddamn throath, "capichi"?-

Jan just nooded in the floor. Giovanni commanded Rui and Arianna to follow him, even if Rui was watching Jan with some pitty. But, just when he was leaving, he heard a really piercing laugh; it was so high-pitched that felt like an neddle in his eardrum, and it was coming from that little dude, Nicky.

-Hehehehaha. Good moves- said Nicky -You sure have good reflexed to be a big guy. I like you-

Giovanni looked at the kid with anger, trying to scare him away, but he flintched. In the place of Nicky and his friend, a Rattata and a Tangela were there, wearing litle vests and pants. Noticing his sudden reaction, the rattata looked at him with some confusion.

-What?-

Giovanni shaked his head, and Nicky and his friend were there again. Was he halucinating?

-Get out my sight- Giovanni growled.

They left, leaving the older kids shaking. Jan was still on the floor, and Nicky's friend get near to him just to laugh at his face. 

-That man wiped the floor with you- the other boy's voice was so low it sounded like raspy whispers.  
-Go and fuck yourself Mickey, this is all your fault- replied Jan -You are supposed to be trackers, why you didn't told me he was here?-  
-As I remember, I was going to tell you, but that stupid friend of yours actually told me to shut up- replied Nicky with an eat-shit grin on his face, showing his, already big, frontal teeth to his commarade.  
-You are an ass-

0000000000000000000000000000

The night came and Persian was looking throught a window on the second floor, a little bit worried of what was outside. The pokemon felt like something was not right, but it couldn't tell what it was. 

-Brother?- Rui asked. 

The Pichu jopped to Rui's shoulder and move it's head to both sides. Rui's brother was not there, just Persian. The cat pokemon went happy o see her and moved toward the red head girl, rubbing his body against he child's hips. Rui answered the attention with some pets on the cat's head. 

-Have you seen my brother?-  
-Nyah?-  
-You don't?-  
-Nyah, nya...-  
-I'm kind of concerned. Is weird to see you alone here, sitting in the middle of the hallway. Is something bothering you?-

The pokemon went back to the window and Rui followed him.

-You feel that too?-  
-Nyah...-  
-Is something in the air, I know. Is making me a bit unconfortable-  
-Nyah?-  
-Is a relief. I thought I was just begin paranoid, the incident of the morning left me a bit nervous, you know? I'm just hoping it don't repeats- 

Kanna lean her head to Rui. The pokemon felt a bit culprit for what happened, Kanna was unnable to protect her trainer because she was to nervous to even send a jolt to the guy who was attacking her. 

-Wait, is that a hoover?- 

The sound of the enginne got the attention of both pokemon and the girl, as they watched both Lyra and Silver sayin "good bye" to the driver. Rui looked at him in the half light of the night, feeling a bit distracted by her nephew's new friend. He was kind of handsome, even for someone who looked like a thug. 

The young man went away, and both children entered the front yard of the mansion as if nothing had happened. Rui smiled and runned towards the stairs, it had been a lon time since she saw Silver. Her little nephew sure growed a lot, and she wanted to talk to him before he went to bed. 

Unfortunatelly, when she was about to open the door that conducted her to the salon, she heard a discution.

-Where have you been? Didn't you told me you were going to be here by the evening?-  
-We are really sorry Mr. Sakaki- Lyra tried to calm down the tension a little bit.  
-Wes had a problem with his motorbike, that's why we return a little bit late. You don't need to make an scene about it- replied Silver with a sour tone.  
-Silver, I'm not making an scene. You didn't even made a single call-  
-Where you going to ansewer it?..-  
-Of course I will! I was worried about you!-  
-Why should I tell you anyway?! You never cared before!- 

Everything went silent. Silver noticed what he said and sighned.

-I'm sorry... we... we are going to be upstairs- the boy' tone softened.  
-Yes.. do as you please...-

Another awkard silence followed before Silver talked again. 

-Am I grounded?-  
-No, just, don't do that again, ok?-  
-Yes dad, see you in the morning then-  
-Have a good night children-  
-Good night, mr. Sakaki-

When Silver and Lyra went upstairs, Rui opened the door and got noticed by her brother.

-How much of that did you see?-  
-Everything...- she whispered  
-Oh my god-  
-Is nothing I didn't saw coming Giovanni. You worked too much and ditch him so many times I expected this to happend. My father used to said he would not feel surprised if your relationship became sour as he grew up...-

Great, Otto again trying to give him an advice, even from far away. That man sure felt like he needed to father him.

-How do I fix all this mess?-  
-Is not going to magically solve away, let me tell you- she wraped her arms around him -But he seems to understand you are genuinelly trying to fix it. He apologized to you, that's a good sign-

She gave him a kiss on the check and move to the kitchen, telling him she was going to cook some mac n' cheese for her dinner. Giovanni felt a relief having his sister on the house. At least she was there to talk to, even if i sounded a bit strange. Sometimes he wondered how a girl that young could be that matured. 

Giovanni move to the other side, and went upstairs with his pokemon behind him. He moved throught the hallways and watched Silver's room door. He felt the sudden urge of knock it, just to try to talk to him. But he knew everyting would only went worse if he didn't have something to come up with. 

-I'm sorry you have to see all of this- he heard a conversation, muffled by the wood.

Giovanni lean closer and silently put a ear on the door, curious. 

-I'm kind of concerned Silver. I know you are pissed with your dad, but he seems to be trying to fix your relationship-  
-Yes, and don't think I'm not trying as well. But hell, everything is just so... Difficult...-  
-Because your dad has trouble talking with you?-  
-Is not only that, there are so many things I can´t stand in this sudden change, because I cannot... just forgive Lyra- he sighned -My dad abandoned me when I was 8 years old. He left me on my own luck Lyra! We have never been that close, he was always on his bussnies, but he knew I cannot stay with someone else. My mother wasn't an option, because she is... somewhere... living her life like if we never existed. And I need to remaind you I grew up sorrounded by "not-so-good-people"? He was the only person I felt safe with, the only one I can came with if I had trouble, and yet he dared to left without any explanation or a word of where he was going to be or when he was going to came back. Is difficult to rise yourself in a place were pretty much everyone around wants you to dissapear because you seem to be a threath to their rise of power. But, hey! Bussines came first, always...- A pause. -Everything here feels like he just wants me to fogget about it and move like nothing happened- 

Giovanni didn't heard a word, until the steps of Lyra irrumped the silence. 

-Do you think is a good idea to move with Wes and his uncle?- 

The Wes brat had an uncle?

-I dont want to bother them Lyra, his family just moved here and that would be rude. Why don't we sleep in pokecenters, like we did in Johto?-  
-But we need a safe place to call on during our travels Silver, Kanto is having troubles with gangs, don't you remember?-  
-Yes... I know. What can we do then?-  
-Let's give him a week-  
-You mean my dad?-  
-Yes, let's give him the chance of a week, if things don't become better, we will have a backup plan for that time- 

He heard the steps of his son for a brief moment, just before he suddenly stoped.

-Okay, just one week. After that, we are going to leave-

Giovanni moved away of the door and slowly walked to his room. He sighned and trhrowed himself to the bed. His persian felt te distress of his trainer and jumped in the bed, just to sleep at hisside. 

He was so desperate in this moment. 

His son gave him a week. He needed to do something in the lapse of a week, or maybe he was going to lose him forever. 

The sudden realisation made the place get colder.

-Please, someone help me- he muttered.


	4. Snagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni has a weird dream and gets news about the snagem's :1

The stars on the night sky shined as bright as he remembered, but something was kind of out. Giovanni was on his boxers, sitting completly helpless in the middle of a green landscape, trees everywere to be seen, and no sight of civilization in, what he tought, miles away.

-How the hell did I end up there?-

The sight of a Rattata looking at the moon captured his attention. The creature was melancolic, and seemed completly unaware that Giovanni was there, just at his side. 

-Dream wander, you seem to be lost-

His thoughts were irrumped by a young girl, maybe around 7 years old, who for a reason was wearing am expensive bussines suit and a tiara. Two really long pigtails began on the top of her head, resembling to lopunny's ears, and a half moon pendant went around her neck. This alone was tad strange, but, what taked Giovanni's attention the most was the fact the girl had the same blue hair, the same white skin and the same piercing brown eyes as the baby he meat on the bus station. 

-Who are you?- was the only thing he managued to say.  
-I see... you cannot control yourself. I need to guide you back to your dreams-

The eyes of the girl started to go black and she closed them slowly. She opened them again to show Giovanni a bunch of images of the universe passing over her empty sockets. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Giovanni opened his eyes, with his hearth pounding in his chest

What in the name of Arceus was that?! 

He normally had weird dreams, but this one was really out of the ordinary. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bacon and eggs?-  
-You need to eat something else than coffee in the mornings, you used to have more meat around those bones-  
-Why everyone around the family tells me the same?..-

Giovanni was sitting in the kitchen counter, holding his mug with an sleepy face and looking as roughed up as if he fighted with an Slaking. A piece of his sleeping gown was hanging on his left arm, leaving some bare skin exposed, and his hair was a complete mess, making the black circles around his eyes more obvious to anyone who saw him to the face. 

-I know you are not exactly a morning person bro- told him Rui, who was wearing a tank top and a pair of pijama pants -But today you look awfull. Why did you waked up so early?-  
-I don't know, and I can't think on a reason. I feel like I'm going to have a headache-  
-Maybe if you eat a proper breakfast the headache will fade away-

Rui left a plate with the breakfast along two toast and some fruit. It was so much time ago he had a complete breakfast. Maybe his sister was right, he needed to eat somethin else than coffee in the mornings.

He heard the door of his kitchen opening and lean his sight over Archer and Proton, who, at least, were not dresses in their common uniform. This was kind of relief, maybe Petrel told them that Rui was on the house.

-Good morning guys!- cheered Rui  
-Wow, we didn't expect anybody here this early- Archer answered her -How have you been Rui? It has been a long time since I saw you-  
-Yes, how have you two been? Is everything alright in the Rocket company?-  
-Yes, yes- he said nervouslly -We just changed our approach resently, with... diferent services-

Rui chuckled.

-Do you want some bacon an eggs?-  
-No, thank you Rui, I already ate-  
-Boss?- 

Proton's voice took over Archer's as they both look at Giovanni, the man was staring at them with a displeased look.

-Oh boss, is, kind of weird to see you this early in the morning. We didn't thought we will find you here-  
-I'm sorry to tell you this sire, but surelly you need to sleep more, you look...-  
-... like Crap, yes, I already know that Proton, thanks-   
-I was going to say "tired", but that resumes it boss- told him Proton with a wide grin. 

Giovanni mumbled a few curse words under his teeth and then went is head back at him 

-What are you two doing here? You were supposed to be in the "company"- Giovanni made the remark  
-Ermh... well, can we just talk this in private sir?- asked him Archer

Giovanni raised an eyebrown and Rui told him he could left the kitchen to talk. The three men left the kitchen and moved to the salon.

-Now what?- Giovanni made an angry statement.  
-Not something you will like to hear- Archer answered him in a serious tone -Is a report the local police station sent us this early morning-  
-Let me guess, another stupid gang trying to make havock around the area-  
-Uhm, yes and no. This guys actually mean serious bussines-

Archer handed Giovanni a folder an he looked at some photograps that were there. Mostly of them were from security cameras. He sworn he already saw the outfits somewhere. 

-According to the reports, they call themselves "team snagem"- told him Archer.  
-They have little in common with those annoing gangs, this ones are actually dargenous- continue Proton -They were spreading terror around Orre. Their leader is the number one wanted in the region-  
-Any other information?- asked Giovanni.  
-They are ruthless, but are mostly henchmen. They usually offer their services so other people could get their dirty work done. Is pretty well known that they have harrashed and violented people who don't paid them-  
-Is there any idea of what are they doing here?-  
-At first we thought anyone of the new commers hire them, so they could take us down-  
-That would be a pretty stupid move, yet, looking for someone who can clearly overpower them easly is something some of those imbeciles would think of doing- Giovanni muttered.  
-Arianna told us the same, but we think they are not that idiot- smiled Proton   
-Another thing I need to know?-  
-Dino called us-  
-What? Dino? The old man is still kicking?- Giovanni laughed.   
-Yeah! Do you remember when he used to sell us information from Silph co. He was a master! Police search over him like, fourteen or fifthteen times maybe? the never found nothing- countinued Proton.   
-Dino called us early in the morning. He wanted us to came to the place were he is working right now, as a little favor he wanted us to do to him. He said he didn't thrush the police in this one...-

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After a quick grooming, Giovanni, the Persian and company arrived to a warehouse that was outside of Viridian city. It was owned by Silph co. and Dino was outside, waiting for them right in the entrance. 

Dino was a short, heavy and mean looking middle aged man; he had a blading head and two enormous eyebrowns that looked that they were drawed with a black marker. He slightly smirked under his cigarrette when he sawed Giovanni. 

-Eh, Giovanni, you bastard, so much time i dont see ya, I thought you were dead!-  
-Same as you, where have you been?-  
-Doing this, doing that...-  
-Oh great, I forgott Dino comes from the same freaking town as Giovanni- Archer face palmed  
-What else do you expected? Contacts usually are pretty close to one another-  
-Is good to have you both here as well kiddos- Dino spoke, giving a pat to Persian's head and waving his cigarrette at Petrel and Archer -Come here- 

Dino opened the metalic gates to the Rocket executives, and the men entered to a darkened place full of boxes. People inside the place saluted Dino, as he coducted them around the building. 

-I have been the main chief of the warehouse for 7 months, and even with all those idiots running around this place, we haven't gotten robbed or assaulted until yesterday-

A Zubat flew over from the highest place of the building and placed itself in Dino's arm, Dino caried it and petted it's head as he speaked. 

-Is that the son of Grapes?- asked Giovanni, pointing at the Zubat.  
-Yeah. He took a lot from upon her, didn't he? His name is Wine, but whatever- he continued -We keep the inventories of the products Silph co. sells at this side of the country, as well, we do some planning to new flamant technologies. We certainly have a lot of shit here in those boxes, and even more interesing things in the office. But any products were stolen, or even vandalized-   
-So, why are you telling us you were robbed?- asked Archer  
-They took only one single thing, my child. A computer...-  
-A computer?-  
-My computer-  
-Oh-  
-This why I called you, the police certainly was going to ditch me for something "more important"-

Dino gave them access to his office, were everything was nearly intact, except for the desk, were some papers were ruffled. 

-Two assholes came yesterday and took my machine. I saw one of them in security camera and he looked pretty damn young, maybe around 12 or 13 years old... But what really concenerd me is that fact the kid entered and went out from my tiny ass window- Dino used his cigarrette again to point out his window, a pretty reduced space covered in glass. Zubat flew to the window.   
-Can we see the tape?-  
-Well Giovanni, is not exactly a tape, but here is it-

Dino turned on a TV, which was conected to a security camera, and he swaped some hours foward. The trio plus the cat watched the film with amasement; the boy could have been made of water for what it showed, he entered throught the tiny space as he had no bones to worry about. Then, after that, he looked both sides, took the computer and two hands helped him to climb the wall. Nothing else happened.

Giovanni look upon the child and hummed, something in him seemed familiar. Then, he noticed it. The boy on the video was the kid of the bus station, Nicky, or something  
around that. The child with a really high pitched voice who gave him a compliment for taking down his commarade without a single drop of sweat. 

The particular talent of the kid was something to do with that allucination where he saw him as a Rattata? As well, Persian as well was somehow interesed in the video, was something there that caught his pokemon attention?

-There's someting up Giovanni?-  
-Nothing actually- he lied -I think I have seen this child somewhere...-   
-That's great. I hope you can track them quickly- told him Dino -I seriouslly need that computer back-  
-Was something important there?- asked Proton.  
-Pretty much everything with I'm working with, including the names of my employees-  
-Dino, this is something the police will work on, and obviouslly need to know! They stole important information of the company; and you know better than everybody here of what they are captable to do with it, and that includes your people...- told him Archer.  
-This is exactly was the reason I wanted to make contact with you in the first place. I cannot tell the police about this shit-  
-What?! Why?!-  
-As much as I like to work with them, some of my guys were pretty damn nasty people, such as myself. After what happened to your team, Silph new CEO started this politic of... you know... giving a chance to everybody?-  
-Kind of hopefull- said Archer sarcastically  
-I'll say kind of an idiot- continued Proton with a snarl.  
-I dont know how to classify him, but yes, some of our employees have criminal records. But, these people are actualy trying to become fuctional members of the society. Unfortunately, I fear the police will not see that, and is going to harrash the hell out of us if they notice-

Giovanni sighned and move his head back to the executives. 

-Call Petrel and Arianna, we need to get into this as quickly as possible-  
-What about team Snagem boss? Police is going to annoy the fuck out of us if we don't get involved-   
-We don't need to worry about it, we can do both things at the same time in this particullar case-  
-Seriouslly?-  
-Those kids are Snagem members, that's why I told you I have already see them. And Dino...-  
-Yeah?-  
-You own me a favor-  
-Hmp! Like if didn't knew it already. You will not do shit if I wanted it free- 

Now that he reorganized the outfits, everything would be easy.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sometime later, Giovanni went alone with his Persian and rode to a place near his gym, were he parked. He needed some space to think, and Persian was helping him to calm down.

-Nyah?-  
-You should already know I feel pissed with all of this. Silver is leaving and I have to take this bussines at this damn exact moment, but what else I can do? I'm too conditioned by those blue assholes that I have no option. Is this or the jail, and I bet you don't want to end in a foster home, don't you?-  
-Rrrrh- protested the pokemon.  
-Don't worry, we are going to figure out something, we just need some time to think-

Giovanni suddenly heard some steps outside his car, a blad youngster with a pair of round sunglasses and two big headphones tapped his window, asking for the time by pointing out his wrist. Giovanni opened the window, as the kid was cleaning the dust out of his Vineplume with his t-shit. 

-Is 9:00 AM- told him Giovanni.  
-Thank you mister- then, for a brief moment, the teen looked at Giovanni and smiled -Oh, oh, oh, wait, I think I have seen your face somewhere-   
-I'm Viridian's gym leader- said Giovanni, slightly irritated  
-Those are great news, but that was not the answer I was looking for-

Some other teenager opened the passager seat door by force, trying to grab Giovanni by his suit. Persian hissed in the back seat, just before it jumped to his face. The kid used his boot to kick him out before he got injured and, after Persian fell in the ground, around three teenagers, two girls and a boy, surrounded Giovanni's automovile. 

-God dammit- cursed Giovanni, trying to reach his pokeballs

Giovanni's door went opened as well as the kid of the sunglasses grabed him, and threw him out to he ground. 

-Trying to get out of this one, grandpa?-  
-Shut up imbecile-

Giovanni move his leg and made the boy fell to the floor, hitting his head. Meanwhile, his pokemon was surrounded; around a Zubat, a nincada and a koffing were menacing it, and the trainers semmed as they were not going to show any mercy. Giovanni growled and shouted.

-Persian, use thunderbolt!-

The Pokemon snarled and a bolt of thunder covered the enemies, leaving mostly of them fried in the ground. The only one that didn't fainted was the Koffing, who stayed still as it recived the attack. Giovanni was impressed. Althought said pokemon was kind of injured, it resisted the attack of his persian, who was clearly more leveled and trained that it. 

The Koffing fummed, and attacked Persian using a ball of sluge withuout hessiation, it didn't even got an order from his trainer. Even thought Persian doged it, Giovanni knew something was strange with that pokemon, mostly because when the ball of sluge hitted the floor, it started to make the earth sizzle. 

The pokemon had been overpowered by some kind of artificial method, he knew it. Giovanni got up from the floor and Persian went by his side to protect him. He was still sorrounded, and the youngters around him still had pokemon at hand. 

Giovanni cursed mentally and tried to grab a pokeball from his belt, but, just before he could do something, he felt a hard hit in his back, making him fall again in the floor. His vision went blury, but he reorganized the voice of his attacker. 

-I needed to take on the one you gave in the bus station, motherfucker- 

Oh great, they were more than four, and Giovanni didn't noticed the one behind the bushes.

Persian hissed and tried to pounce the attacker, but was suddenly blocked by the Vineplume who was with the kids. The plant pokemon beamed a cannon of poision acid and Persian fell near Giovanni, obviouslly injured. 

-Those pokemon... sure they are not normal...- he thought in his dizziness.   
-Still moving? Sure you have a lot of resistance for an old man-

Giovanni felt a hit on his head with and some blood coming out of a wound. He stayed still in the ground, trying to find a way out of this situation. 

-Hehehe, good job on there-  
-What do we do now Wakin?-  
-Let's take him to Gonzap, this dude surelly will be a good way to lure that girl to us...-

A girl? What girl? They weren't taking about his sister, didn't they??

Arceus. His head started to spin, he was unnable to think at the moment. 

-Let's go before somebody see us-  
-Too bad is too damn late to talk about it, don't you?-

That voice...

-YOU?!-  
-Attacking a single trainer in group? Why it doesn't surprise me? You bunch of losers cannot take a single blow, reason why you don't do fair play-

Giovanni reorganized that voice...

-I'm going to erase that stupid smile from your face!!-  
-I'm wainting for it, Wakin-

The last thing Giovanni heard before blacking out was a pokeball opening and a bunch of screams, coming from the guys who attacked him.

00000000000000000000000

-... Which happened to pass around the gym and Wakin was over there, along with some of the grunts, sorrounding the guy like Cactures in the desert-  
-And why do you leave him here and not in the hospital?-  
-Our place was nearer and I couldn't leave him alone. I bet they were targeting him. Seriouslly, I can't believe those assholes went all the way from Orre just to...-  
-Wes, what did I told you about your language?-   
-Oh, c'mon!-  
-Usagi could learn them Wes. Her first word could be a curse-  
-But...-  
-...Wes-  
-Ok, ok, I get you. Just don't pitch me-

Giovanni started to regain his concious in an alien place. It seemed to be a little house made of wood, like the ones who were at the suburban area of Viridian city. He was in a coach, covered by a blanket and his coat was placed beside him. Once he got energy to move his head, he noticed Persian sleeping in a rug at his left side.

As the dizzines faded, he moved his eyes to saw a baby in a playpen, with an Espeon and a Umbreon watching over her. The baby quickly noticed she was begin vigilated and moved her head towards Giovanni, who instantly felt a shiver going throught his spine. 

Wait, wasn't she the baby of..?

-Cyrus, look! He waked up!-

Yes, it was him. He couldn't believe his luck at the moment. 

-Mister, please, don't move. You got an injure in your forehead, you need to rest or it will open again-  
-You can take care of him while I retrive his son?-  
-His son?-  
-I know him, he is Silver's dad-  
-Oh... Ok, just, if you can find someone who can take him to a hospital as well...-  
-I will, keep yourself safe, ok?-

Giovanni heard a slam, leaving him alone with the blue haired man. Sweet Arceus, maybe it was because he was half dead, but for sure, now he was near to him, this Cyrus man looked like some kind of divine entity.

...A divine entity with a deadpan voice. 

-Try to calm down, my nephew Wes is just going to find some help. Just lie down, and if you need something, just ask my Weavile-

So, he was the brat's uncle? Suddenly, the idea of having him around didn't sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino is a secondary character who is going to appear around this fic and in the series in general. He was an informant to the rocket team, and, back in the day, he used to breed zubats for the team to use. He has a female Crobat called "Grapes" (who is going to appear eventually), and Wine, the zubat, is her son.


	5. Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni meets Cyrus, we meet the bad guys... wait...

There was a little warehouse inside Viridian forest that was used by the ragers to keep tools. It was abandoned years ago. Now, it was used as a place to hide for the new commers on town. 

Three kids were in front of a computer screen, watching it like it was some kind of a new spectacular toy their mother have bought them. 

One of them was a tall kid with black skin and green dreads that covered his eyes. Another one was a short kid with messy purple hair and two prominent frontal teeth. Those two were Mickey and Nicky respectibly, two of the youngest grunts of team Snagem. 

The last one was a slim kid, who had pink short hair and golden eyes, and seemed to be even more younger than the other two. They had no shoes, they were barefeet, and they didn't use the actual uniform of the team. Aside of that, they were wearing a pair of baby blue shorts, a pink shirt, which was slightly more detoned than their hair, and a black leather jacket over it. 

-This thing has a password- replied Mickey with a voice than sounded like a raspy whisper.  
-Tell me Aoi- Nicky asked the kid -What do you think? You can do you magic with it?-  
-Yeah, it's a piece of cake- said Aoi with a full teeth grin -Just give me 10 seconds-

Aoi put their left hand on the screen and it turned black, the machine started to make a weirdsound as binary code appeared at a high speed, making both of Aoi's commarades went in a chorus of "oooh"'s and "aaah"'s. Finally, the screen showed the desktop, Aoi took their left hand out of placed the right hand on the computer's keyboard, making every program open and close as quickly as the computer decoded the password until it stoped in a list. 

-Here is it. You were looking for the list of employees, don't you?-  
-Yep, thank you Aoi!- told them Nicky  
-Let's see, the person we are searcing is over here?- pointed out Mickey.  
-We hope so, if not, that would mean we had completly lost track of them... again...-  
-067 and 069 could not hide forever- said Aoi  
-I know Aoi, but they have avoided us for quite some time- replied Mickey

Aoi began to read the list.

-Don't you think he is using a fake name?-  
-Maybe, but this files had photographs-  
-Ugh!- whined Nicky in desperation -You cannot make it more quickly?-

The door slided open and a tower of a man entered the warehouse. He was tall, really tall, and muscular. His pectorals were at open air, since he had no shirt under his red best and showed some scars. He was completly blad and his mustache was as wacky as his eyebrowns, they looked like four really long wips tied to his face. Even thought, he had a pretty menacing look.

-Heya Gonzap! What broughts you here? I though you were going to be in the other hideout- saluted Nicky  
-Having anything better to do than act as your secretary- he answered sarcastically, pretty much irritated in his voice -You should find a person who get you this messages, or at least give your fuckin' pokenavv number to your boss-  
-Aren't you tecnically our boss as well?- told him Mickey.  
-Seriouslly kid, you forggot you got here because we got hired by your people? You are not part of team snagem, you just act as part of team snagem because your people insisted that we could use a hand or two. Besides, what does it has to do with the fact I need to recive all your stupid calls??-  
-Basically because is a thing between bosses, don't you think so?-

Gonzap snarled and placed a holocaster at the side of the computer. He conected it to the machine and the options showed a call in the desktop. When Aoi opened it, a screen showing the symbol of a hand holding an oran berry appeared. The connection went on and a plump lady with raven hair appeared on the screen. She was wearing traditional geisha outfit with a various flowery ornaments covering her stylished hair. 

-Hello children- said the lady in a mellowed tone, her black eyes darted to them.  
-Lady Sakura!- 

The kids become dazzed and a dreamy expression appeared in their faces. Gonzap feel weird around her. Yes, the boss of the youngsters, lady Sakura, was elegant and charming as hell; but all her grunts seemed to be so madly in love with her that they idolized her, which to him seemed way to strange. 

-Is have been a long time since my last call...-  
-You haven't done any wrong lady Sakura-  
-How are the things there? The work here in Johto seem to have no end-  
-I think we are close to our target lady Sakura- replied Nicky -As my commarades are telling me, 067 and 069 cannot hide forever-  
-That means good news compared on what we recive from the general headquarters-  
-What is it?-  
-Seems like 065 didn't wanted to stay in the party as well and find a way out-  
-Oh great! Are we that bad at vigilating people, why everybody escapes??-  
-Is not like that, some of us didn't liked the way we worked,  
-Kids, don't worry. Pretty much everyone I know is in the case right now-  
-That's what everybody likes about you lady Sakura- said Aoi -You are always prepared for everything-  
-Oh children, you make blush- lady Sakura chuckled -Anyway, if you have more news, don't forgget to call me-  
-We are always working to please you, Lady Sakura-  
-See you later kids-

The lady winked and the three kids nooded, giving her an stupid smile in the process. Gonzap watched impatitent as he saw the same entering screen on the computer. 

-Oh my god, she so classy!-  
-She is so beautifull-  
-I wish I could be pat of the beta legion and be part of her team-

While the children were swooning about their chief and Gonzap rolled his eyes. 

-Oh god dammit-

In that moment, Wakin entered. He was wounded, which make Gonzap eyes went wide. 

-What the hell happened to you?!-  
-The hell was what happened to me. Fucking Wess is around this place-  
-Grrrrh! That little piece of trash! I thought we got rid of him in Orre-  
-Seems to not, and he is making our work harder even. Remember the girl that we have to capture?-  
-Hahahaha. Yeah, her brother made a mess with Jan that day, it was so funny-  
-Shut up Nicky!-  
-He beat Jan?-  
-Uhm... yeah, as much as I heard. We tried to capture him in order to lure the girl to us, but, we were talking about a mayor problem here, the dude is not only physically strong, he is a strong trainer too. No wonder why he is the gym leader. We needed to use force to restain him-  
-You couldn't win even with a shadow Vineplume? What a shame of a trainer you are- replied Nicky.  
-Oh yeah! Then if you are so great, then why don't you go and face him?!-  
-We don't know this characters, but, that would be a great idea. We can study them for a while. We have been waiting for some action since we got here-  
-Oh, no you don't- replied Gonzap.  
-What?-  
-I was told you have a mission here, capturing the girl is part of OUR mission to your people. If you go and do it, what was going to be left for us?-  
-Well, if you dont want our intervention, tell your people to stop sucking so bad at their work- snarled Aoi

Wakin was near to the point of hit the guts of the children, but Gonzap stop him. 

-Come with me, we have some things to discuss-

Once the two members of team snagem left, the kids were left at their initial bussines. 

-Do we seriouslly need to work with them?- asked Nicky  
-Lady Sakura insisted, dont you remember these people used to suspect from us until we contact them? Let's not make this bigger, shall we?- told them Mickey.  
-But you are not going to complain on thi, they are unefficent as hell- tell them Aoi, typing  
-Give those guys some space. They are just, plain, weak humans after all- explaned Mickey.

Aoi then tell their friends to stop talking. 

-Wait, wait, wait, guys! Here he is...-  
-Finally!-  
-067, you sneacky weirdo, we finally found you again-

In the photograph, there was blue haried man, with a bored expression and bonny cheeks. The three of them smiled widely.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-You can stad for yourself?-

Cyrus was helping Giovanni to stand up, he wanted a glass of water. 

-You don't need to take care of me-  
-You were badly injured by a band of thughs, helping you was not a matter of choice, but a matter of fact-

This man talked in serious tone, logicaly and to the point, but very softly, almost shy, but he sound like a father trying to explain something to a child. Sure he was attractive, but Giovanni didn't need to figure out to much of him to notice he lacked of some basic social skills. Maybe his man didn't had to much friends, something he was willing to undo. 

-Pass your arm around my shoulder-  
-I'm not too heavy for you-  
-Maybe, but I guess you can walk, you just need a little support-  
-Thank you-  
-Is nothing-

Sure Cyrus was tinnier than him and way too slim, but Giovanni was pretty surprised in how strong he was. In a moment, he felt himself lifted out of the couch without any effort, as his hand fell heavyly in Cyrus shoulder. Sure this man was a box of surprises. 

-Come here, the kitchen is just right here- 

Giovanni watched the little place where he was. The house sure was cossy. Everything was perfectly cleaned and the decorations were really minimal, just a plant here and there, a mirror in the front door and the furniture, nothing more. The only place that was messy at the moment was the living room, but most of the mess were caused by a big amount of baby toys that were scatered around the floor. Typical consecuence of having a child. 

Cyrus helped him to get in a secure place and he sitted on a chair near the kitchen table. Cyrus fixed him a glass of water, and he drinked it slowly. Soon, the Weavile of the bus station came in, holding a Cleffa on his head. The baby pokemon sit up in the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit holder that was at Giovanni' side. 

-Sure you are a pretty organized man, I can't help to ask myself how do you manage to keep a house this cleaned with 4 pokemon running all over the place and a baby-  
-My nephew takes care of his own pokemon, the espeon and the umbreon are his. Sure thing, we have a really nice backyard, they are pretty well trained to go outside and made their bussines there as well as I make sure to keep the house without pokemon hair everywhere-  
-I guess the Cleffa is yours as well-  
-Kind of. I take caree of it, but is Usagi's pokemon-  
-Usagi? You mean the baby? Isn't your daughter a bit younger to have a pokemon?-  
-It appered in my daughter's craddle the next morning after we moved here, sleeping beside her. It refused to be returned to wild. It just get attached to her by the time-  
-Hehe, I got my persian in the same way, but I was a bit older. I was around 4 years old when he appeared in the front yard of my house and I took out of the trash can. A halley cub of meowth with just 2 or 3 months. My mother told me to return it since it could have fleas, but I refused...-

The Cleffa made a happy sound and levitated back to the Weavile's head.

-It said hello-  
-Oh-

There was that cute smile of his. The same characteritics that made his head feel fuzzy.

-How does it feel?-  
-Uh?- Giovanni waked up from dream land.  
-Your head, does it still hurt?-  
-I'm a little bit dizzy, but is ok, I had it worse-  
-People hit you furiouslly in the head on daily basis?-

Giovanni chuckled a little bit, the man voice was so stoick it was hard to figure out if the last comment was a joke or a sarcasm. Giovanni coughed a bit, trying to get a better conversation. 

-So, where do you come from? Are you workin here. I want to know since I have seen your.. uhm, nephew around my place-  
-I guess, he is friends with your son, right?-  
-Is what I heard-  
-I have seen your child in my place a few times, I can tell he is your son, you have a lot of physical resemblance-  
-You think so?-  
-Yes- Cyrus continued 

Cyrus made a pause and sit down beside Giovanni. 

-We are from Orre, I used to work for a company that made alternative energy sources called Cipher, but it closed. So, I moved here and got a work in Silph co-  
-Silph co?-  
-Yes, I work as manager in the deparment of energy resources and technologic innovations. Is a lonely work, too much hours in the computer, but it gives me enough money and enough time to spend in my kids-  
-You seem like a pretty dedicated father-  
-They need me. I'm a single father, Usagi is just a baby and needs someone who takes care of her, and Wess needs conduction- he said -Silver and Lyra are a relief to me. They are good children, they have a lot on common with Wess and seem to be pretty mature even if they are clearly younger than him-  
-Gosh, you have babysitting my kid during times and I haven't even repay you or something-  
-He is not a burden, in any way. Wess needs to make new friends, you know, been with youngsters who are actually good influences...-  
-I heard he knew the little weirdos who hit me-  
-He used to be part of the gang-  
-Oh-

Giovanni watched him to the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that looked like watching the sky. He seriouslly wanted to repay him somehow; but in a way that made him meet with him again. 

-Can I ask you a quick question?-  
-You are already asking me a question-  
-Really funny- snarled Giovanni -What I wanted to ask was, if you are free this weekend? I wish you could join us to dinner this saturday-  
-Your family with my family?-  
-If you want to-  
-I'm... I am not sure, isn't that a problem for you?-  
-Of course not- replied Giovanni -It wasn't a problem for you to took me in, is not a problem from me to take you in. All I want to do is give you a little "thank you" for all your attentions-

He saw the man get flustered. Giovanni smiled wide, Arianna was right, maybe Cyrus was a little bit interesed in him as well. 

-We are going to be there-  
-I'm going to wait-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silver was watching the TV. A commercial with a Typhlosion making promotion a new brand of pokemon kebbles appearedm in just another overly flamboyant propaganda from Genetia labs. Lyra entered the living room, eating a pancake.

-Don't you think your dad is taking too long to return?-  
-I guess so, he told aunt Rui he was going to be home at 10:00 am-

Silver was kind of surprised to see Rui in the house. It has been a long time since he had seen her, and somehow, the single presencense of his aunt made the enviroment feel less tense. 

The sound of the bell called out both children and Rui moved faster throught the enorumous hall to open the door, followed by her Pichu at the same pace. Silver and Lyra went behind her, as they see Wess in the front grid of the house. The kid just had his grey sunglasses on.

-Wess?- asked Silver  
-Hello little man, where's Lyra?-  
-I'm right here!- she said with a sing-song voice.  
-Good, there's something I need to tell you something...-  
-Umh, are you Silver's friend?-

Wess watched at Rui for a moment and took off his sunglasses, making a smug smile in the process. Rui flushed. Lyra watched it and made a mischiveous grin, as she went close to Silver.

-You see what I see here?- she said with a conspirative tone, talking to his ear.  
-What are you talking about?-  
-Just look-

Rui went pretty nervous at the sight. Wess just keep his stoick scheme.

-Yes. And you are..?-  
-Rui, I'm... I'm Silver's aunt- she said nerviouslly.  
-Nice to meet you, I'm Wess Akagi. The kids and I meet some days ago-

Silver raised an eyebrow as he saw his aunt get completly timid around the boy.

-No way- he whispered.  
-Yes way- whispered Lyra as well  
-Oh, you are the friend that comes for them from time to time, as they have told me- continued Rui.  
-Yes, and this time is kind of urgent- he said, then returning his head to Silver -Tell me Silver, is your dad the gym leader?-  
-Yes, what happened?-  
-A bunch of thugs got him at the doors of his gym... not exactly for a battle-

Silver eyes went wide. 

-Where is him?!- he panicked.  
-Stay calm, he is kind of Ok, I guess. My uncle is taking care of him, but he is injured. We need a way to take him to a hospital, or at least back to his house-  
-There's a van in the back of the house- pointed out Rui, her pichu climbed on her shoulder -I guess we can use it. You know how to drive, right?-  
-Yes, I'll came for my enginne later-

Silver turn his head to his aunt, trying tofigure out homw Rui knew about the van, who was supposed to be hiden on the garage in case of... escaping. His thought got interrumped by Lyra, who opened the door to Wess.

-Is settled then, let's go- 

00000000000000000000000

Giovanni was laying in the couch again, watching the baby playing with his Persian's tail. Cyrus was in the bathroom, taking some medical supplies for him. His head was pulsing, but at least he wasn't bleeding. It seemed like the wound wasn't that bad. He had it worse thought, he had been shoot at least two times and stabed at least three, been beated to pulp wasn't exactly the most horrible thing that had happened to him already. 

Then, Usagi suddenly stoped and glared at Giovanni, making the man laugh with awkardness. Sure thing, Usagi was just a baby, but she made Giovanni feel kind of unconfortable. Usagi's gaze was way too cold for been just a toddler, and that made the man question a little bit his own sanity. Sure thing, it didn't seemed to be a problem from the parental unit, Cyrus seemed like a good individual. Perhaps it was somethin the baby born with? A cold, soul-piercing sight?

Usagi crawled past the pokemon, having some trouble moving because her pink overalls seemed to be a bit heavy for her, and sat down in front of Giovanni, still glueing her eyes to the man's face. Giovanni was about to pet her hair when the girl pull out her little arms, trying to tell Giovanni to lift her up.

-You want me to craddle you? Why don't you ask your dad?-

Usagi insisted, fumming a little so Giovanni took attention to her. 

-Hum! Hum!- her fingers moved in her tiny hands, deseperatelly trying to reach Giovanni in the couch

Giovanni sighned, he was pretty sure if he didn't carry her, maybe she will end up trying to climb the couch. He heavilly moved his arms down, took Usagi and sat her on his chest. Both made inmediatte eye contact. 

-So, you force every stranger who enters your house to lift you up? That's kind of rude, you know?-

Usagi put her thumb in her mouth as response, Giovanni chuckled. 

-What I'm doing? I'm seriouslly discussin with a baby?-

Giovanni placed a hand on his chest and Usagi tried to touch it, Giovanni grabbed her hand and let her play with his fingers.

-You kind of remaind me to Silver when he was your age. He was a really curious baby, I need to keep an eye on him 24/7 so he would not put crap on his mouth- he told her -You seem like a pretty well educated child thought. I'm surprised your father practically left you unnatended without worring you will shocke on something or put your fingers in the sockets-

Giovanni watched her to the eyes and suddenly, her irises started to dissapear. Giovanni went shocked, but even felt more shocked when he felt his limbs not respondig to him. Eventually, as the eyes of the girl turn completly white, he fell completly sleep in the couch.

 

"sleep thight, dream wander"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is going to be a recurrent character for now on.


End file.
